1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for optimizing fuel injection in operating an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Internal combustion engines are known commercially, for example, where gasoline is injected by injectors directly into the particular combustion chambers. Injectors of this kind come equipped with a valve needle that is actuated by an electromagnetic actuating device, for example. Various methods are known for calculating an optimal, exact quantity of injected fuel whereby, inter alia, control information for the injectors, such as start of control, control duration and/or end of control are ascertained. The more accurately this information is available, the more precisely can a metering of the control and/or regulating device be controlled; to this end, it also being necessary to consider delay times during valve needle opening and closing.